


susan killed kramer

by chiken nuggest (incendiary), texastough



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incendiary/pseuds/chiken%20nuggest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/texastough/pseuds/texastough
Summary: elaine big lesbian





	susan killed kramer

elaine is a lesbian. kramer is killed violently by george, and elaine's girlfriend susan. elaine is a lesbian and has sex with susan who is also a woman. george cries over kramers body for it is morose to see the one you love most behind the trigger.


End file.
